


A New Collection

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Panty Kink, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky recalls Steve having a decent selection of silky underthings back in Brooklyn and he gives Steve the confidence to start a modern collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/116306807701/from-littlehornet-post-catws-steve-in-panties) in response to littlehornet's prompt: _post catws, steve in panties, body worship, intercrural sex to not ruin the panties of course :)_

**Title** : A New Collection  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Word Count** : 3200  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier Established relationship, body worship, dirty talk, nipple play, biting, panty kink, intercrural/non-pen, “bottom!Steve,” endearments, fluff and smut, present tense  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/116306807701/from-littlehornet-post-catws-steve-in-panties) in response to littlehornet's prompt: _post catws, steve in panties, body worship, intercrural sex to not ruin the panties of course :)_

Steve’s bent over pulling on his boxer-briefs when Bucky asks, “Stevie, how come you don’t wear any lingerie?”

“What?” Steve turns away from his dresser and braces his hands on the edge, staring at Bucky with raised brows.

Bucky rubs at his nape with his metal fingers, shrugging. “I remember you havin’ a nice selection of silky underthings; you not into that anymore?”

“It wouldn’t be weird?”

Bucky frowns, leaning his elbows on his knees, hands draped between his legs. “Why would it be weird?”  
  
“…’cuz I don’t look like that anymore.”  
  
“Was that the only reason you did it back then?” asks Bucky, standing and making his way over to Steve, covering Steve’s hips when he reaches him.

Bucky rubs the juts of his hipbones, and he shivers. “No, I liked how I looked and felt in them. I just–”

“You should start a new collection.”

“Lingerie nowadays ain’t really like it was when I–”

“I’ve seen the commercials, doll.” Bucky looks up at Steve and smirks, sliding his hands around to Steve’s ass and squeezing. “Think you’d look damn good in some of those lacey panties, sweetheart.”

“Oh yeah?” asks Steve, letting Bucky pull their hips together and rubbing against the front of Bucky’s jeans.

“’Course. If that’s something you’re still interested in.”

“I’ll think about it,” says Steve, eyebrow quirking before he cups Bucky’s cheeks and leans in for a kiss. “Now lemme finish getting my clothes on so I won’t have to meet our friends in my underpants.”

  
  


  
  


That weekend they go to a movie. They don’t do more than a little making out during the previews–fingers of Bucky’s metal hand lightly dragging up and down his right thigh throughout the film afterward–but he wants Bucky  _now_. Steve impatiently pulls Bucky toward their bedroom the second they get home, stalling them at the foot of their bed to kick off his sneakers as Bucky does the same.

Bucky’s hands slip under the hem of his t-shirt, resting firmly on his waist, and Steve whines, curling his arms around Bucky and dropping back onto their bed.

“Christ, Stevie,” laughs Bucky, letting go of Steve’s waist and planting his palms either side of Steve’s hips. “Something’s got you goin’.”

Steve bites his lip and hums, Bucky’s hips grinding down against his own. “Gonna do something about it?”

“I got no objections,” says Bucky, putting his weight on his knees and sliding his hands up under Steve’s shirt, pulling it up and off when Steve lifts his arms. He groans and curls his hands over the sides of Steve’s neck, thumbs rubbing up along the underside of Steve’s jaw. “ _Fuck_ , baby doll.” Steve grins up at him and flattens his palms between his shoulder blades, pressing down until he leans over Steve and meets Steve’s mouth. “Look at you,” he says, holding himself over Steve and taking in Steve’s lush lips and pinked chest, Steve’s arms splaying out at his sides as Steve arches beneath him. “ _Gorgeous_.”

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve groans, throwing his arms above his head and locking his fingers over his left wrist.

“Gonna let me do what I want with you?” asks Bucky, kneeling between Steve’s thighs and rubbing Steve’s sternum, following Steve’s collarbones to Steve’s shoulders and tenderly massaging.

“Don’t I always?” he asks, breathing hitching when Bucky cups his pecs and squeezes, thumbs rolling over his nipples.

Bucky laughs, leaning over Steve and kissing his chest. “If you count buckin’ me off and ridin’ me ‘cuz you felt I was going too slow as allowing me to do what I want with you, then yeah, of course you do.”

“Like you don’t love it when I ride your cock,” Steve sighs, lifting his head and watching Bucky kiss every inch of his chest, skin flushing under the light chafe of Bucky’s stubble. “ _Bucky_.”

“I really do, but I think you love  _this_  more.” Bucky keeps his eyes on Steve’s and twirls his tongue around Steve’s nipple, pinching the other hard peak between his index and middle fingers. “God, doll, fuckin’ gorgeous,” he whispers, switching pecs and nibbling Steve’s right nipple.

“Get– _ah_ –get my pants off.”

Bucky’s eyebrow lifts and he pulls off of Steve’s chest with a wet slurp. “How about I love on ‘ya a little longer?”

Steve shakes his head and jerks his hips, whining when their erections rub together through their jeans. “Buck, come on…”

“Why rush when I’ve got you on display for me, huh?” asks Bucky, “All these chiseled muscles for me to kiss and mark.” He kisses Steve’s pecs and then drags his tongue from Steve’s breastbone up to the hollow of his throat, sucking a bruise into Steve’s flushed skin. “Lovely tits for me to squeeze and bite,” he says, doing exactly that, squishing the muscle of Steve’s chest with his metal hand and biting the full curve of Steve’s left pec, “perfect pecs that you love for me to play with.”

Moaning, Steve shifts his hands above his head, lifting his hips as Bucky rubs his chest. He bends and lowers his legs around Bucky’s knees, feet mussing the comforter. Bucky’s in one of those moods where no matter how much he begs, Bucky’ll move things at the pace Bucky wants. “You got me like this and  _this_ ,” he flexes his chest, Bucky’s fingertips dimpling his pecs, “is what you’re gonna do with me?”

“Can’t appreciate my guy’s physique?” asks Bucky, kneading Steve’s tits with his fingertips and leaning down to press kisses along Steve’s clavicle. “Can’t spend some extra time to show you how much I love your body?”

“Oh you do? I had no– _fuck_ ,” Steve shouts, tipping his head and arching his back when Bucky’s teeth clamp around his shoulder. Bucky squeezes his chest with his metal hand, warm, wet tongue sliding over the indentations of his teeth.

“You’ve always been fuckin’ beautiful, doll,” says Bucky, kissing a path down the front of Steve’s throat and tracing his teeth marks with his fingertips. Fingers gliding up through Steve’s armpit hair, he curls them over the underside of Steve’s bicep, squeezing the solid muscle. “God, just look at you,” he whispers, sliding both of his hands along Steve’s arms and pressing his hands over Steve’s wrists, leaning down and catching Steve’s bottom lip between his own.

Steve sighs and bends his legs, squeezing Bucky between his knees and pushing up into Bucky’s kisses. He angles his head, parting his lips and teasing his tongue against Bucky’s. Bucky tightens his grip over his wrists, and he shivers, rolling his hips and firming the press of their mouths together. Parting their mouths, Bucky links several kisses from the side of his nose up to his temple, left eye scrunching closed when Bucky’s loose hair dangles in his face. “ _Buck_ ,” he laughs, attempting to lift his wrists, but Bucky holds him down and kisses the bridge of his nose.

“What’s up, Stevie?” asks Bucky, brushing his mouth over Steve’s right eyebrow and kissing Steve’s other temple.

“Nothin’, just you, Buck. Fuckin’ ridiculous,” Steve laughs, fondly.

Bucky leans back and they grin at one another before Bucky dips down to kiss him again, Steve’s eyes falling closed as Bucky licks across his lower lip. He opens his mouth and hums, Bucky’s tongue fluttering against his palate and then retreating, Bucky moaning when he slides his tongue past Bucky’s lips. Freeing his hands, Bucky follows his veins from his wrists down to his biceps, fingertips tenderly rubbing his muscles.

He sighs, turning his face into his left bicep, brush of Bucky’s hand over his cheek making him smile. “ _Bucky_ , there’s more’a me to touch, you know.”

“I’m gettin’ there, doll,” says Bucky, dragging his hands down over Steve’s ribs and scooting down the bed. He kisses down the center of Steve’s chest, kissing each hard abdominal as he makes the descent to Steve’s navel. Steve’s belly dips under the hot fan of his breath, and he looks up at Steve, holding Steve’s gaze and tracing the rim of Steve’s bellybutton with the tip of his tongue.

Steve gives up keeping his hands out of the way and buries them in Bucky’s hair, pushing the soft mess back from Bucky’s forehead and keeping it knotted in his fist. Bucky groans at the tug, eyes briefly fluttering closed. Bucky sucks a mark shy of the waistband of his jeans, and his breathing catches, eyes widening as Bucky rubs his cock through the thick fabric of his jeans.

Bucky walks his metal fingers along the groove of Steve’s right hip, humming and grinding his biohand against the thick heat of Steve’s erection. “Always so hard for me, Stevie. Think it might be time to get these pants off’a you, huh?”

Gasping, Steve nods, swallowing hard and holding his breath as Bucky pops open the button-fly. Bucky’s flesh fingers brush against his groin and Bucky quirks an eyebrow.

“Ah, I get the feelin’ you were in such a hurry ‘cuz you have a surprise for me,” says Bucky, kissing the spot beneath Steve’s navel and shuffling backward as he tugs off Steve’s pants. He stands at the foot of the bed and whistles, Steve’s thighs falling open, hips lifting from their bed. “Holy  _Christ_ , doll, look at you in your pretty purple panties.” He drops Steve’s jeans and drags his middle finger over the sole of Steve’s right foot, toes curling.

“Thought about your idea of a new collection and figured it was something I could get behind,” says Steve, rubbing his hands over his thighs and then cupping his hand over the lacey bulge of his cock.

“Fuck, Stevie, keep doin’ that.” Bucky hurriedly strips out of his shirt, tossing it aside and then pushing down his jeans and briefs. He curls his fingers around his erection, stroking to the same rhythm that Steve’s rubbing his dick.

“Hey,  _that’s_  for me,” says Steve, letting go of his groin and pointing at Bucky’s hand on himself.

“Oh.  _Well_ , my apologies.” Bucky tugs his cock once more and then kneels between Steve’s feet, holding Steve’s ankles and rubbing the sharp juts of bone with his thumbs. “ _God,_  you’re sexy.”

Steve covers his laughing face with his hands. “Bucky, Jesus Christ,”

“Do you not  _feel_  sexy in your little lacey underpants, baby? With the way they cling to your hips and showcase your big cock?”

“I  _do_ , they’re even better than the stuff I used to have, but you–you’re just–” Steve trails off with a breathless laugh and flaps one hand at Bucky.

“Mm, whatever, you love hearing about how beautiful you are.” Bucky drags his fingers up through the fuzz on Steve’s shins, leaning from one side to the other and kissing both of Steve’s kneecaps. Steve’s chest flushes darker and Steve sits up on his elbows, Steve eying him as he kisses halfway up Steve’s right thigh and then continues them up the left until he meets Steve’s panties.

He teases his fingertips along the edges of the leg holes, Steve’s thick thighs tensing slightly under his touch. Bucky slips his fingers beneath the fabric, glide of his fingertips over the sensitive joins of Steve’s hips and thighs making Steve gasp and moan above him.

“ _Please_ , Bucky, fuckin’ hell,” says Steve, pumping his hips when Bucky’s metal middle finger brushes down over his balls. “C’mon, babe, take ‘em off.”

“Wore panties for me and you want to take ‘em  _off_?”

“What’re you gonna do with me while they’re  _on_?” asks Steve, leaning on his elbows and frowning down at Bucky.

“Lots of things, doll,” says Bucky, smirking. He bends over Steve’s lap and licks the shape of Steve’s cock, lace rasping against his tongue. That warm sweat tang of  _Steve_  saturates the fabric, and he can’t get enough of that taste, panties damp with his saliva and Steve’s preejaculate. He concentrates the flick of his tongue over Steve’s cockhead, precome seeping through the lace.

“ _Ah_ , Buck,  _god_ ,” Steve sighs, lifting one hand and petting Bucky’s head. The drag of wet lace over his cock makes him cant his hips, up and down, groin rubbing against Bucky’s stubbly jaw. “F- _uck_ , ah!”

“Yeah, y’like that, don’t you?” Bucky rubs his cheek against Steve’s dick, prickly stubble catching against Steve’s length even through his panties. “Jesus, Stevie, turn over for me, wouldja, baby doll.”

Steve sluggishly flips onto his knees and elbows, ass up and back bowed. Behind him, Bucky hums, fingers playing over the backs of his calves. He tightens his muscles, Bucky laughing and following the definition with his thumbs. 

“Such beautiful legs, sweetheart,” says Bucky, hunching down and pressing light kisses to the backs of Steve’s knees. He slides his hands up the backs of Steve’s thighs and squeezes Steve’s ass when he palms Steve’s cheeks. “Jesus, that little peek’a cheek is drivin’ me wild, Steve.” Thumbs skating lightly along the bottom curve of Steve’s firm ass, he buries his face between the spread of Steve’s cheeks, pushing his tongue against Steve’s hole through the lace.

“God, Buck, what are you  _doin’_ ,” moans Steve, reaching back and fisting Bucky’s hair. Bucky firms the drag of his tongue, rolling it in circles that make his thighs shake. He doesn’t realize he’s gasping for breath until Bucky pulls back and gently rubs the dip of his spine.

“Shit, Steve, not tryna make you pass out ‘cuz you’re not breathing,” laughs Bucky, kissing each of the dimples at the small of Steve’s back. He holds Steve’s hips and presses a chain of kisses from the base of Steve’s spine up between Steve’s shoulder blades, fitting his cock between Steve’s cheeks and slowly grinding against Steve’s panties.

“Not about to pass out, asshole,” murmurs Steve, baring his throat to Bucky’s kisses when Bucky nuzzles behind his ear. Bucky palms his left cheek with his metal hand, further angling his head so that Bucky can meet his mouth. He parts Bucky’s lips with a tease of tongue, rocking back into the roll of Bucky’s hips.

Bucky pats Steve’s cheek and kisses him chastely, tracing the muscle of Steve’s broad shoulders with his fingertips. Steve shivers, slight judder of Steve’s hips against his cock making him muffle a groan in Steve’s nape. “Such broad damn shoulders, Steve. Any bigger and I couldn’t fit my arms around you, but we’ll always fit together like this, won’t we, doll?” Steve nods, sighing his name, and he can’t prevent his grin. 

“So  _strong_ ,” he continues, following Steve’s musculature until he reaches Steve’s tiny waist. “Christ, can nearly fit my hands all the way around ‘ya,” whispers Bucky, thumbs hardly two inches shy of Steve’s spine, fingertips the same distance away from Steve’s navel. He presses a kiss above each of Steve’s buttocks and then reaches for their lube. “Gonna fuck these perfect thighs, Stevie. Keep your pretty panties on and make a mess of your legs, how does that sound?”

“Yeah, Buck,  _god_  haven’t done that since Brooklyn. Love feelin’ you right there, all hot and thick between my legs.” Steve moans, head dropping between his shoulders before he looks back at Bucky, swallowing hard and watching Bucky spread lube over his flushed cock. He wriggles his hips, smirk curling his mouth when Bucky whimpers.

“Tease like that and you’ll make me come,” says Bucky, swatting Steve’s ass with his metal hand as he smears the excess lube over Steve’s inner thighs. He fists his cock, watching Steve watch him and chuckling when Steve breaks.

“You gonna fuck my thighs or what, Barnes?” snaps Steve, rolling his eyes when Bucky snorts.

“Last names, Stevie? Te-tchy,” says Bucky, metal hand folding around Steve’s left thigh as he guides his cock between Steve’s legs. Steve moans and closes his legs around his erection, hips pressing snugly against Steve’s lacey ass.

“You’ve been kissin’ on me  _forever_ , so yeah, I might be a little annoyed,” says Steve, glaring back at Bucky, hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

“Yeah right.” Bucky curls his hands over Steve’s hips and pulls back, cock gliding between Steve’s lubed thighs. He fucks the tight, hot space between Steve’s legs, Steve rocking into his movements, panties rubbing against his abdomen with the buck of Steve’s hips.

Bucky’s hands tighten over his hips, and he groans, humping air, wet panties getting wetter with precome. He can come like this, fucking his panties while Bucky uses his thighs. But Bucky folds over his back, hot, solid weight along his spine and Bucky’s hands over his tits. “Buck, keep movin’,” he says, tightening and relaxing his thighs around Bucky. 

Bucky groans into the curve of Steve’s shoulder, pulling Steve’s hard nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. “Mm, can I make you come like this, baby? Playing with your tits and fucking your thighs? I’ll make sure to pull down your panties so you don’t make ‘em messier than they already are,” he says, muffling his laugh against Steve’s jaw when Steve whines. “ _Fuck_ , I love when I can get you off without even touching your dick, that I can make you feel some kinda way, Stevie.”

Bucky’s hips shift, cockhead nudging up against the draw of his balls, and he nearly chokes on his sharp exhale. “Need more, Bucky,  _harder_ ,” he hisses, digging his teeth into his own forearm when Bucky twists his nipples, shock of pain directing heat to his gut, cock jerking and drooling in his panties. “ _Buck.”_

 _“Yeah_ , doll, I’ve got you,” whispers Bucky, letting go of Steve’s left pec and hooking the waistband of Steve’s panties beneath his balls. He curls his fingers around Steve’s sac and shaft, pulsing his loose fist and pinching Steve’s nipple. “That’s it, Stevie, come for me.”

Steve gasps, working himself between Bucky’s hand and cock, spine curling as he shouts Bucky’s name and comes. 

“Fuck yeah, Stevie,” whispers Bucky, sitting up and petting Steve’s spine as Steve shivers, gasping into his balled fists. Steve’s thighs quiver around his cock, and he moans, bunch of Steve’s panties grazing his length. Not wanting to muss Steve’s panties, he pulls out from between Steve’s still shaking thighs and strokes himself, focusing on the cheeky peek of Steve’s firm ass. He keeps his metal hand between Steve’s shoulder blades, fist flying along his lube-slick cock. It doesn’t take more than Steve sighing his name for him to come, striping the backs of Steve’s thighs with his release.

Shuddering, he sits back on his heels to catch his breath, groaning over the sight of Steve with his panties askew, thighs messy with his spunk. “Should see yourself, doll, god _damn_.”

“Feel pretty wrecked,” Steve laughs, not even bothering to straighten his panties before flattening himself against their bed. He whines, cock still sensitive where it’s trapped beneath him. Moaning, he buries his face in the comforter, Bucky’s tongue dragging wetly over the mess on the backs of his thighs. Skin still wet with spit, Bucky pats his hip and then carefully works down the lace.

“ _Still_  made a mess of your little panties, Steve,” says Bucky, twirling the damp fabric around his metal forefinger.

Steve laughs and half-twists toward Bucky, grinning wickedly. “Good thing I wasn’t kidding about my new collection.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


End file.
